The Young Lady's Plan
by Pheria
Summary: Elizabeth has a plan to change Ciel's attitude towards her with the help of Sebastian. But, the plan becomes a mess when she loses her memories after having a fight with Ciel. Two shots, chapter 2 in progress... :
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite Kuroshitsuji pairing, Ciel x Lizzie! :D**

**It's been a long time since the last Kuroshitsuji story. So, I decide to make a new one and here it is!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Elizabeth pouted. Ciel had promised to go on a picnic with her today, but he suddenly canceled it because of his work.<p>

"Ciel! Let's go!" Elizabeth said.

"I can't, I'm sorry, Elizabeth, could we go next time?" he said. "I have an important work that must be done today."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Sebastian, take her out of my room. Locked her in her room or some place far away from here," Ciel coldly ordered his butler.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth started crying. Her tears didn't melt Ciel's heart at all.

Sebastian carried Elizabeth on his right shoulder. "My lady, let's go to your room," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian... Do you like your master?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. "Isn't he a bit too cruel?"

"He only has a foul mouth, my lady," Sebastian said. "He never means it that way. I'm sure you understand about that, right?"

Elizabeth sighed. Yes, she knew that Ciel was never a bad boy, but still sometimes Elizabeth felt that Ciel was too much. She always tried to please him, but he never seemed to be pleased. She always wondered how to make Ciel a bit relax and maybe love her the way she loved him.

"Sebastian, how about cooperating with me? I want to play a really nice game," Elizabeth smirked.

"What is it, my lady?" Sebastian smiled as he opened the door to Elizabeth's room. He put her down and readied himself to listen to the young lady's offer.

"So, here it is..." Elizabeth told Sebastian about her plan. And the demon butler smiled as he listened to the her plan.

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted as she entered his study. "Today, you promised me..."<p>

"Sorry," Ciel cut her line. "I'm not able to go today either."

"You said that you would keep your promise this time," she started to cry. Elizabeth went running to Ciel and pulled him with her. "You're going with me."

"No, I said I have work to do, I can't Elizabeth!" he shouted at her as he tried to free himself from her. "No!" he cried as he pushed her away. Elizabeth fell down and her head hit the corner of his desk.

"That's it, Elizabeth, it's your own fault that you fell," Ciel said. For a while Elizabeth didn't get up, Ciel thought she was crying, because her face was buried beneath her blonde hair, but there was no sound of her cry.

"Elizabeth?" he called her. He shook her body gently and once again called her name, "Elizabeth!"

"Hey, don't play trick on me, Elizabeth!" Ciel screamed out. He was shocked of Elizabeth sudden unconsciousness. What if something happened to Elizabeth, it was all because of him pushing her so hard, that she fell and hit her head.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" he called for Sebastian. But, the butler didn't answer.

"Maylene! Bard! Finny!" he called for all his servants. "Tanaka!"

"Why is everyone away at the time like this?" he exclaimed. "I must do something!"

Ciel, with his weak tiny body, tried to carry Elizabeth. He put her right arms on his shoulder and carried her to her room. He put her on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Then, he pulled the chair near the fireplace to Elizabeth's bed. He sat down and watched over his unconscious fiancée. It was the first time he had to look after somebody else beside himself. Not long, Ciel got the idea to wake his fiancée. Water should do it, he thought. But, the jug in the room was empty, so he had to look for the water in the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and looked around. Damn it, I never entered my own kitchen before! he thought. But, nonetheless, he began to look for the water.

* * *

><p>As Ciel walked out of his fiancée's room, the demon butler entered the room. He smirked as he looked at the bed, then he found out that the young lady was really unconscious. He checked her vital signs and found nothing wrong with them, then, he did what he promised her to do before. He opened the young lady's mouth and made her drink a pink pill.<p>

His job was done and so, he went out of the lady's room.

* * *

><p>Ciel finally found water in the kitchen, he quickly went to his fiancée's room and splashed the water on her face. She moaned softly, and her eyes open.<p>

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Ciel asked her, he looked relieved that she was finally awake. "I'm sorry, I should just go with you. Tomorrow, I will keep my promise, so rest for today." Ciel smiled.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked Ciel. "And I?"

The questions surprised Ciel. He was stunned. He had made her lost her memories, he thought, it was because she hit her head, no I made her hit her head. Damn it, he thought, there must be a way for her to recover her lost memories.

Ciel expression changed, he became serious as he finally decided to speak to her, "Your name is Elizabeth, I am Ciel. I think you've lost your memories and I'm sure it's not permanent, so, Elizabeth, don't worry. Rest now." He gave her a faint smile.

And she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this would only be a two shot. Maybe short, but, I hope you like this one and look forward to the soon to come chapter 2 :D<strong>

**About grammar and stuff, sorry if it's really bad :P**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are definitely welcomed! :D**

**Cheers!**

**~Pheria~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... Here it is! I'm sorry for the really slow update... :(**

**Anyway, forgive me for the grammatical errors that you'll soon find in the story, you could tell me if you find any, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>It was 9 o'clock, Elizabeth hadn't waken up since Ciel asked her to rest hours before, so Ciel finally decided to go to bed after he prepared a jug of waters and some cookies for Elizabeth if she woke up at late at night.<p>

"Good night, Elizabeth," he whispered and walked out of her room.

Not long after Ciel left, a guest came into Elizabeth's.

"Wake up, my lady," the guest, Sebastian, tried to wake her up. Sebastian tilted his head as he was guessing if the lady was playing a trick on him as well. "Such a sleepy head. Even worst than the young master," he said after he was sure she was still sound asleep. Then he turned his attention to the jug and a plate of cookies on the bedside table and chuckled. "Such a nice and caring person he is!"

Once again, Sebastian tried to wake her up. "My lady... Please wake up, did you forget about our plan?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and softly asked, "What?"

"Good, my lady. Now, let's proceed to the next step!" Sebastian said and smiled. "Your order?"

"Hmmm... Who are you?" Elizabeth frowned as she asked the man in her room, whom she didn't recognize at all.

"It's me, Sebastian the butler of Phantomhive family," Sebastian answered as he kindly smiled to Elizabeth. "Are you alright, young lady? Still sleepy? Please have some cookies and drink."

Sebastian gave her the cookies Ciel had prepared earlier. Elizabeth ate it quickly and drank up the water.

"Do you feel better now?" Sebastian asked. "Let's hear your order."

"What kind of order?" Elizabeth asked. "Do I need to give you an order?"

"But, what about the plan you've made yesterday, young lady?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Elizabeth looked at Sebastian in the eyes. "Ummm, and hey, you're quite cool for a butler, do you want to serve me, I'll let you work for me, Sebastian."

Elizabeth giggled and Sebastian cleared his throat. He didn't believe that Ciel-mania could fall for him.

"My lady, my master is your fiance," he finally gave an answer after several seconds of silence.

"But, I like forbidden love!" Elizabeth cheerfully said as she smiled and sometimes giggled. It was wonderful to see her happy, but somehow this situation feel much more like a hell for Sebastian.

"No way this could happen, I just gave her a mere candy earlier!" He whispered to himself.

"What, I can't hear you, Sebastian~!" Elizabeth cutely said. But, to Sebastian ears it was creepy.

"I'm sorry, madam. I've interrupted your sleep. Please rest again. Good night!" He politely said and quickly went out of the room.

"Hey! Come back here, Sebastian!" Elizabeth called him. But, Sebastian had opened the door and shut it behind him quickly.

Elizabeth frowned and Sebastian felt relieved outside the room. Looks like the young lady's plan had failed, perhaps you could even called it backfired.

* * *

><p>Ciel opened the door to Elizabeth's room. "Good morning, Elizabeth!" he cheerfully said with a sweet smile on his face. "Still asleep?"<p>

Ciel went closer to the bed and tried to pull the blanket that covered Elizabeth. "Wake up, Lizzie! We promised to go on a picnic, right?"

"No! No! I don't promise you that! I only want my Sebastian!" she shouted under the blanket.

"What? Your Sebastian? Since when did you like him?" Ciel asked, a wrinkle appeared on his forehead. "Anyway, he's my butler."

"So what if he is your butler? I have loved him since I met him last night. He is my love at the first sight!" The blanket had been pulled and Elizabeth showed her stern face to her supposed-to-be fiance.

"No way!" Ciel exclaimed. Then, he took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm himself over this over-shocking situation. Then, he regained his usual calmness. "Do as you like" was the only thing he said afterwards, then, he turned his eyes away from her and went out of the room.

"Who wants a kid like you as a fiance?" She said and stuck her tongue out.

Elizabeth had her eyes on Ciel until he closed the door, then she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Somehow, I don't feel happy though it looks like he approves my love for Sebastian. I feel that this is wrong," she murmured. Elizabeth shook her head. "He looks hurt... A lot."

Elizabeth stepped down from her bed and went towards the door. She wondered if she could find her fiance, whom she even forgot the name. What was his name? she thought. Michael? No. Ted? No. What was his name? She wondered as she looked outside the window before reaching the handle of the door. Nice weather today. The sky is blue and the sun shone too. A picnic would be nice, she thought. _Sky? Blue?_ Ciel. That was his name.

Elizabeth smiled as she remembered his name and she took the handle of the door, chuckling as she stepped outside her room.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian! Sebastian! Come here right now! It's an order!" Ciel took off the eye patch and revealed his demon right eye.<p>

"Yes, m'lord!" Sebastian was suddenly in front of Ciel, kneeling.

"What happened to Elizabeth? Tell me the truth!" I don't know m'lord, perhaps she lost her memories and she fell in love with me, instead of you," Sebastian answered politely, but then, he began to chuckle.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Ciel exclaimed. "It's an order!"

Sebastian cleared his throat and showed a smirk.

"But, I don't think she really likes me, young master. Once she regains her memories, I'm sure she'll know that you're the one she truly loves. Well, a lady like her shouldn't fall for a demon like me, right?" Sebastian said, partly tried to cheered his master up, and mostly to save himself from being Elizabeth's obsession. That could be worst than hell, Sebastian thought.

"Though I prepared those cookies for her...," Ciel pouted.

"But, I was the one who baked it, master," Sebastian said.

"I was the one who brought it to her room," Ciel exclaimed and eyed Sebastian.

"And I looked inside my own kitchen to bring her a jug of water...," CIel sighed.

"You're complaining like a kid," Sebastian teased him.

"It's not it! She didn't even thank me for that!" Ciel tried to reason. "After all the hard time she had given me."

Sebastian looked at his master, smiling not smirking. Perhaps the plan didn't backfire at all. It worked well, though not as planned. As the lady wished, she had made her fiance totally worried over her. But, Sebastian role was unexpected. Perhaps the lady herself never thought this plan would be this way. But, for Sebastian it was quite interesting, he could play a bit more.

"Sebastian, go serve Elizabeth. She hasn't had her breakfast yet," Ciel commanded him.

"Yes, m'lord," Sebastian said and he went out the room in human way. "You should eat your breakfast too, young master."

Ciel nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" a cheerful voice called him. And Sebastian was sure whose voice that was, Elizabeth's voice.<p>

"Good morning, my lady. What are you doing outside your room only wearing a night gown?" Sebastian asked her. "That's very unladylike!"

Unladylike? Elizabeth thought. I'm sure someone said it over and over to me. As if she could hear someone telling how her shouts are really unladylike, Elizabeth started to hear more words from that same voice. The voice shouted at her again and again, but finally, she could hear that very same voice kindly told her things would be alright, and the last one was "We promised to go on a picnic, right?"

"Ciel...," Elizabeth murmured. She looked up and asked Sebastian, "Where's Ciel?"

Sebastian nodded and pointed to where Ciel was. "There," he said.

Elizabeth ran to Ciel's room. Now, she remembered. She was Ciel's unladylike fiance. She had earned the unladylike trophy, why bother wearing nice clothes then? She didn't care that she only wore a night gown right now, tomorrow, she would wear cute dress, she thought. But, today, saying that she was sorry was the first priority.

She opened the door and shouted, "Ciel!"

Ciel turned his eyes from the window, to Elizabeth, who was walking closer to him.

"What now? Do you want my permission to marry my butler?" Ciel asked, his eyes on Elizabeth's. "I don't care if you leave anyway."

She suddenly ran to him and hugged him tightly as she started to cry and say sorry over and over.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I don't mean to say that rude things earlier and I'm not a two-timer, I haven't go on dates with Sebastian. Please!" She cried on his shoulder.

Ciel was petrified for quite long until he sighed. "That's okay, you forgot about yourself anyway. And a kid like me will never suit you, right?" He started teasing his fiancee.

"No! I want to marry you! We would have kids. You're not a kid! I'm sorry," Elizabeth cried and hugged him even more tightly.

"O... Okay..., but let me go, you're choking me, Lizzie!" Ciel exclaimed, but Lizzie didn't care and continued what she was doing. "Liz... I can't..."

"All right, it's over now!" Sebastian spoke as he clapped his hands.

Elizabeth turned her attention to Sebastian and released Ciel from her tight hug. She quickly ran to Sebastian and gave him a sign to lower his ear.

"Sebastian, don't tell Ciel about yesterday night," Elizabeth whispered. "Please?" She gave him a puppy eye. "You know right that I only love Ciel, so, yesterday, that wasn't me."

"I understand, m'lady," Sebastian answered and smiled. "Now, looks like young master unconscious now, because you hugged him too tight."

"Well, at least he didn't hit his head!" Elizabeth exclaimed and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it's over. Actually, I was thinking of making the story more serious, but, when I read it myself, it wasn't that serious, more like funny. But, I do like this story, because it's kinda refreshing and not depressing. ;) <strong>

**I do hope you like this story too. Reviews are very welcomed, especially constructive reviews, but any reviews would do. (_)**

**Okay then, bye! :D**

**~Pheria~ **


End file.
